


A happy arrangement

by NoobSlifer



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cats, Domestic, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mana Walker is the Millennium Earl, One-Shot, somewhat canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobSlifer/pseuds/NoobSlifer
Summary: In which the Fourteenth's awakening went wrong, and Cross Marian's errors made one (1) very happy Millennium Earl.The fact was, he did not have a real chance to get to choose his host the first time. Everything was a blur, and painful and he was dying. Which sucks, and narrow his options to practically zero.But then, apparently, he neither got the chance the second time around. Which was plain depressing,and he even had beendead.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell & Mana Walker, Nea D. Campbell & Sennen Hakushaku | Millennium Earl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A happy arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AChrisDezvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChrisDezvil/gifts).



> This is named in my word document like _Neatito AU_ which means Nea's name + gatito (kitty in Spanish) and that says all you need to know about it. It's the greatest title I have ever written, don't fight it.
> 
> A birthday present to my girlfriend. Mostly crack, mostly based in an AU/roleplay and because the Earl love for his Nea gives life to all of us.

“I just told you!” Allen definitely did not whine, but he could admit, his voice came out slightly more high pitched than intended. His now-very-not-dead Master didn’t look impressed, though. “It was an accident!”

To his credit, Cross didn’t immediately slay him, even when the only looking eye of his face twitched, and continued to seem positively murderous. He felt something hit his head, hard, and his master's voice sounded both urgent and pissed. But mostly pissed.

“How the fuck do you got to lost the fucking Fourteenth?!”

* * *

Nea knew, as a reasonable person, that his chances of success were strongly tied to his old connections: allies from at least 35 years ago, a gold golem and simple dumb luck. He had even trusted Cross Marian, for God’s sake. Some would think that you can only reach so low, but then, whatever version of Allen he was stuck with didn’t remember him and everything go downfall from there.

The fact was, he did not have a real chance to get to choose his host the first time. Everything was a blur, and painful and he was dying. Which sucks, and narrow his options to practically zero.

But then, apparently, he neither got the chance the second time around. Which was plain depressing, _and he even had been dead_.

So, honestly, Nea didn’t know if something can be worse. Having to share his body with Cross’s brat struggling to gain control every single time? Yeah, he still could erase Allen at some point, not a big deal. To have his conscientious transported into another living creature without his consent? Okay, bad enough, given his circumstances. For that creature to be a fucking _cat_?

Now God was definitely laughing.

* * *

Because it was easier, Nea decided to blame Cross for whatever the hell had happened. Advanced magic, arcane knowledge, a blood curse—he doesn’t know and doesn’t care. He only wants his fucking body back, thank you.

But, of course, because fate was a bitch, he happened to run into the same man he had sworn to kill and take his place as the Earl of Millennium. And, apparently, nearby there, the Kamelot's have a summer house.

A little too late, but good to know.

“My, my.” Mana’s voice was gentle, but the eyes of the Millennium Earl continued to gaze unfazed in his direction. Unblinking. He stood tall and dangerous, almost above him, cornered him like a stray cat in an alley, which he was. “What is a little thing like you doing here?”

Nea panicked, and yell back. Unfortunately, his new body only produced one very distinctive sound.

He meowed.

Maybe because they are—were the same person, somehow Nea grasped neither of them was expecting _that_. Mana made a face that was definitely funny, and blink at him, carefully. His golden eyes were clearer now, and Nea knew no matter how much the old man denied it, only his other half can be so damn embarrassing happy about something like a fucking cat.

"Nea!" Mana was practically beaming, enthusiastically glaring and picking him up before any chance of protest. He raised him almost the height of his nose, and held him close enough to felt the cat whiskers. “That was so adorable!”

So, logically, Nea scratched him.

* * *

Tyki didn’t have anything against his beloved family, really. He just did happen to like them better when they were not physically with him at times. And, honestly, can anyone blame him? He just came back from hunting God’s shining deadly crystals and found... _this_.

“Road”, he called, because his sister, while not the sanest person he knows, at least act coherently. Most of the time. “Did the Earl kidnap a cat?”

"Millennie looks so happy", the nearly-40-years-old girl sighed, not bothering to look at him, and Tyki had the slight impression she was talking about cute animals cuddle together and not their very old, very powerful, technically, boss. She made it sounded dreamy: "Do you think it is love?"

“Eh, sure.” Was everybody bonkers?

“Tyki-pon!”

“Greetings, Earl”. A nod, a pause, and Tyki noticed the Earl's human clothes and uncharacteristic disheveled hair. He even had a tiny little red line in the nose. “Why aren’t you wearing the suit?”

“Oh, you see, Nea keeps scratching and biting it." The Earl chuckled, and looked down at the fluffy lump in his arms, oh so tenderly, it was a little embarrassing to see. The cat, while it seemed to be enjoying the attention until then, purring sleepily, suddenly jolted awake and fully alert. Tyki didn't know a pet can look mortified.

 _Nea?_ That rings a bell, for some reason. Now, the cat was staring at him. Intensely, like he had something in his face. It was creeping him out a little, but he couldn't let himself be intimidated by a cat. And the Earl did look a lot less downhearted, so he extended a hand and tried to pet it too. "Hello there, fluffy-bag."

And so, the thing hissed at him, and _bites_. Hard. Right down at his fingers. Tyki's Noah ability was the only thing that stopped the damn thing to chop off one of them. Fucking Jesus—

The Earl cried out immediately, holding the killing furball even tighter at his chest, pleading and somewhat in distress. "Nea, no! Be nice to our family! You know what happened the last time!"

He didn’t want to hear more pleas and cat's shrieks, so he went away a safer distance and left the Earl argue with his pet in peace.

“Hey, hey, Wisely” he whispered, a little morbidly intrigued, now, “You saw that? I think that cat is possessed or something. Lulubell is gonna be jealous.”

“Well, technically.” The Noah of Wisdom shrugged, and added, like it was nothing to worry about: “I mean, he _is_ the Fourteenth.”

Tyki looked dumbfounded. And think, hard. He remembered the Earl lovingly fondle the cat, the cat purring pleasantly in his arms, and suppress a shiver.

The worst? It made both so much sense and Road's declarations a little more disturbing all together. “A cat? I thought the boy—ah, Allen Walker was the Fourteenth...?”

Wisely obviously didn't have a problem with the tangled relationship between the traitor and the Earl. Tyki supposed that was... nice. Open-minded and everything. “Apparently, not.”

Ah, well. At least, on the bright side of the things: “So, Allen now is single _and_ available, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr [here](https://noob-slifer.tumblr.com/post/615235029218541568/a-happy-arrangement).


End file.
